battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AFOH/@comment-27015223-20151006084239/@comment-27015223-20151006170738
OOC: Ok understood. The 1st Airborne/Amphibious Assault Battalion's Bravo Company will now commence operations. IC: (Lieutenant Colonel Bennings, CO of Bravo Company (Tank) 1st A/AA Battalion. NOTE: A/AA Companies are commanded by majors, with captains as XO, and 1st Lieutenants or Master Sergeants as Platoon leaders. Bennings is slotted to command the entire battalion, but is currently Bravo Company's commander because it is the only operational unit.) The Thunderer was aptly named, in Bennings's opinion. Its engines were so loud that the soldiers in its cargo hold couldn't hear the engines of their Griffin Light Tanks start up as they prepared for the drop. Unfortunately, that was the least of Bennings's worries now. He'd originally joined the military because he liked tanks. He'd excelled at armored warfare, so naturally he'd been the one chosen as commander of the new elite outfit they were creating. What Bennings hadn't expected, however, was the hellish training he'd have to go through. The amphibious assault training wasn't so bad...they'd stayed on the planet's surface at least. It was getting airborne qualified that'd almost made him decide that he was old enough to retire now. Then came getting airborne qualified INSIDE A TANK. He was about to go through that terrifying experience. Again. The 22 Griffins of Bravo company were in two lines, and would be dropping out of the Thunderer's loading ramp two by two. Between the two lines stood the Jumpmaster, signalling the tank crews in all the procedures of getting ready to jump. The mechanism they used was quite elegant actually: the first tank released a pilot chute that dragged it out of the plane and deployed its main chutes. The pallet of the falling tank deployed the pilot chute of the next tank...and so on the chain reaction went until everyone was out. All the preparations were done now, and Benning climbed into the commander's cupola and strapped himself very carefully and very securely into his seat. He would need it very shortly. In the cargo hold, the green light flashed on, and the jump master screamed, "GO! GO! GO!" as he signalled at two assistant jump masters on either side. The assistants released the pilot chutes of the first two Griffin tanks out the open back, staggering their launch. Benning's tank was one of those two first out of the plane. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his armrests as he felt his tank accelerate out of the ramp. The tank tilted crazily, then the sickening sensation of a sheer plummet was cut short by a heavy jerk. The tank swung nearly sideways as the main chute caught the air to stop its forward momentum before righting itself for a more leisurely journey to the ground below. A couple minutes later Benning was watching his altimeter go down to zero...THUNK! Benning grunted as the pallet hit the ground, the chutes were released, and the explosive bolts released the tank's restraints at the same time. The drop was a success.